Biografía de un triángulo amoroso
by Reveire
Summary: Y su cariño mutuo es una bonhomía constante.


**Renuncia: **Todo a los hermanos Duffer.

**Relaciones: **Jonathan/Steve/Nancy. Poliamor.

**Notas: **LA CANTIDAD DE VECES QUE RE-ESCRIBÍ ESTO DIOS. Va para mi amor **Misari **con todo el cariño del mundo, este fic es un monstruo literal y pido perdón por lo largo y por la incoherencia. Quise retratar la relación entre los tres bien y muchas veces tuve que cambiarla, pero la fecha límite llegó así que, bueno (?). Espero que te guste Liber, va con todo el cariño del mundo y acepto todas las quejas que merezco (?).

* * *

«To be loved means to be consumed.

To be loved means to radiate with inexhaustible light.

To be loved is to pass away, to love is to endure»

**Rainer Maria Rilke.**

* * *

**Biografía de un triángulo amoroso**

* * *

**Jonathan:**

Los estantes polvorientos, la alfombra pegajosa, el sudor resbalando por la mugre de la piel, los discos juntando tierra, el tiempo indeciso del reloj a medio romperse, el plato con comida sin tocar sobre el escritorio con libros sin leer, el rostro de Jim Morrison asomándose por un afiche mal pegado en la pared (sus ojos negros y quietos, la mirada penetrante mirándole los pies), los pisapapeles inútiles, los cojines de terciopelo tirados en el suelo, la máquina de escribir vieja (regalo de su padre tres años atrás), la cajita de fósforos sobre la mesita de noche, las postales viejas pegadas en el muro, la persiana rota, una fotografía de él mismo de pequeño a comienzos del colegio (su camisa limpia y su cabello bien peinado, la sonrisita optimista y nerviosa que posaba para la cámara que llevaba su madre, más emocionada por su primer día de escuela que él mismo), un bate, la cámara olvidada bajo la ventana, una maceta sin flores en el rincón, el sol del verano bruto y potente asomándose entre los espacios haciendo sombras y entonces-

_(el verano, el inmenso verano. El recuerdo golpea su tráquea como si recordase una fotografía mal tomada, el retrato roto y abandonada. La sensación de azúcar triturada entre los dientes, el sabor seco agridulce que crecía por la garganta hasta el paladar aguado. La imagen del conejo muerto ante sus pies temblorosos del barro. La sangre saliendo de sus ojitos inocentes y el blanco manchado de rojo. El llanto. La infancia turbulenta con los gritos furiosos resonando desde la casa. Jonathan era un chiquillo perdido. Cuando Wild no existía y mamá lloraba más, cuando las manos temblorosas de papá le causaban más terror y odio que cualquier monstruo andante. Jonathan era niño-fantasma y le gustaba serlo. Había de verse todavía a sí mismo como un fantasma. La sombra suya haciendo gestos en la pared frontal, el sonido de garras oxidadas arrastrándose en el porche, en medio de las mañanas de verano; la sensación de unos ojos de ébano buscándolo en medio de las madrugadas húmedas, sus manitos sucias temblando bajo la sábana y soportando el deseo de correr hacia el cuarto de mamá -porque él era un niño grande y papá lo echaría al pasillo de todos modos-. Eran los ojos de ébano que mató en lo más profundo del bosque y Jonathan aprendió a vivir con la culpa chorreandole por los poros; la culpa de matar y la culpa de que papá esté decepcionado de él. Pero Jonathan tenía los dedos de pan y la fiebre parpadeando en su piel, su mente perdida entre las calles vacías y el bosque húmedo. El bosque. El bosque que lo llamaba por las noches y que lo reclamaba; papá lo llevó a cazar y Jonathan quería querer a su padre y disparó, y los ojos muertos del conejo lo miraban como quien mira con repugnancia a un monstruo oxidado y amarillento. Jonathan lloraba por las noches y se ocultaba en los días. Las tardes solitarias con el sol arrastrándose por los árboles y los ruidos de los otros niños correteando entre las aceras verdes como si no supieran sobre los fantasmas viviendo bajo los porches y detrás de los árboles. Las tardes húmedas mientras llevaba su camarita de fotos barata y nueva mientras exploraba detrás de las tiendas vacías, de los callejones de tierra y polvo, de las aceras y de las vías de tren abandonadas que llevaban a los bosques -el bosque, el bosque susurrante-. Y la figura de esa niña tan preciosa llamada Nancy Wheeler con su sonrisa de pan y sus rizos, el corazón haciéndole bomobombom; pero también estaba la imagen de Steve Harrington que le hacía doler los ojos con algo delicioso, su sonrisa alegre y su carcajada impecable mientras correteaba por las calles y los matorrales, su imagen semi-enamorandolo también._

_La infancia es una fotografía rota y abandonada, los colores borrosos, las miradas perdidas. Los días de verano eran la sombra de los árboles inmensos y el blues de la radio resonando en la lejanía. Las noches veraniegas eran los gritos de mamá y papá, y el monstruo imaginario de la culpa arrastrándose por los pasillos. Jonathan era un niño que le gustaba creerse fantasma._

_Y la niñez era un espectro de sombra que te roba el alma para que tú seas cadáver). _

entonces su figura semi-muerta sobre la cama; el llanto ahogándole la garganta, abrazándose a sí mismo cual niño sin padres, sus oídos envueltos en audífonos dejando que Pink Floyd le cante para dormir, ignorando así (sin saberlo) el silencio sepulcral de la casa, de su habitación; el silencio donde más allá del polvo y de las paredes agrietadas, puede escucharse al niño perdido desgarrándose a gritos pidiendo ayuda. El fantasma andante de Will rasguñando las paredes de las habitaciones y el suelo de madera desde el más allá, rogando ser visto (rogando ser recordado).

Y aunque nos aterramos al oírlo, Jonathan ignora, mientras echa llanto sobre sí mismo hundiéndose más y más en la desesperación. Y es ésta la más terrible de todas: es la desesperación del solitario.

**Steve:**

Steve es una canción de The Cure. Es un niño nefelibato, guapo y amado. Tiene sonrisa de petricor y ojos acendrados y realmente es

(la sensación cae en él como agua salada sobre sus costillas)

un niño muy amado.

(mentira).

Una vez más se encuentra en medio del barullo de la multitud, la juventud superflua y el Rock and Roll vibrando en las venas como un cosquilleo dirigiéndose a sus pulmones. Los chicos que lo adoran y las muchachas bonitas que le sonríen con sus labios pintados de cerezas postizas y sus ojitos que parpadean graciosamente al encontrarse con su rostro de chico apuesto. Steve suelta una carcajada resonando en la brisa tibia de la noche, el aroma a alcohol infiltrado y a comida barata esparcida por la casa que algún niñato ha montado en su casa a espaldas de sus padres. Steve siente unas manos femeninas entrelazarse en sus manos y el blues azulado rodeando su piel; siente los labios agrios y blandos de Elizabeth (o Sally, no recuerda bien su nombre) besándole la barbilla y luego la comisura de los labios; ebrio de euforia postiza y con la mente tambaleándose con las luces de colores y la música gritando, Steve responde débilmente y sin importancia; pero un dolor parecido a un ardor le golpea detrás del cráneo, una sensación parecida al despertar, y es este unos de esos momentos en que Steve se ha olvidado, casi completamente, de su propia existencia. Es que él siempre ha sido un papel al que seguir, un guión que recitar, ser este muchacho eufórico y rebelde que todos aman y esperan que él sea (Steve está cansado).

La imagen efímera y rosa de Nancy se le escurre por las grietas de la memoria, el corazón roto esparcido entre sus músculos. Pero ha reconocido noches atrás (llenas de insomnio) que ella no ha de ser su único dolor. Hay algo así como un agotamiento universal que le hace separarse torpemente de los labios dulzones buscándolo insistentemente. Y sus pensamientos, enredándose entre sí como hormigas espantadas, resuenan en aquel pequeño mundo donde incluso entre todo el barullo se pueden oír a los fantasmas atravesar las paredes y el gruñido de un _algo _retumbando bajo la tierra. Le parece sentir su propia alma verdosa, pesada como un espectro de carne pesada, la angustia sintiéndose tibia entre los dientes y los dedos moviéndose ansiosamente.

No hay peor angustia que la que no tiene razón alguna de aparecer, la crisis de la juventud deprimida atacando en medio de la noche, las lágrimas de cocodrilo abriendo paso en sus pómulos. Es el momento de la madrugada en que el papel de chico malo de Steve se va por las alcantarillas podridas y debe ocultar su figura de chiquillo vulnerable tras sus brazos para no ser expuesto, para que la multitud no se burle de su imagen llorosa. La imagen aún más borrosa de Jonathan pasa como una brisa sobre sus ojos, y entonces hay un latido polvoriento que le hace notar lo poco que siente relacionado con las mil personas bailando alrededor suyo. Y recuerda finalmente a su padre, y su casa donde no le gusta estar, el placer forzado de vagabundear entre los pasillos como el rey del colegio y el galán de las calles simplemente porque desprecia estar bajo ese techo. La angustia del amor no notado, la angustia de su papel de chico valiente siendo roto. Una tristeza similar a unos calcetines tirados en un rincón. De repente comienza a escabullirse violentamente de la pista del centro donde todos sus supuestos amigos y las muchachas hermosas bailan, dirigiéndose a tropezones por fuera de la multitud buscando alguna habitación vacía dentro de la casa. Cuando camina casi colérico por varios pasillos y encuentra una habitación pequeña y lejana a la sala donde ocurre la fiesta, se encierra allí. Y la sensación cae en él como agua salada sobre sus costillas.

(Muchacho rebelde, buscando algo que no encuentra

cansado de la vida fingida y forzada

todas las mentiras propias tienen su final).

Se sienta lentamente en una cama con sábanas desordenadas con una ventana que da vista al bosque (el terrorífico bosque) y se queda observando más allá del cielo color óleo de la madrugada.

Y Steve es una canción de The Cure.

Resignado, oye las otras voces y carcajadas proviniendo desde la sala; y oye también la voz de niebla gruesa, amarga y pesada que coloca una mano en su hombro tembloroso y susurra: «_Pero, ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos años? ¿Realmente has vivido ¿Eh? Dime, muchacho melómano, ¿has vivido realmente?»._

Fuera de la casa, los sonidos casi imaginarios de un monstruo de carne amarillenta y cruda que le gruñe resuenan alrededor de todo el mundo, detrás de la tierra y de los árboles, pero Steve no lo escucha por culpa de los zumbidos en su corazón.

**Nancy:**

(Chica estelar. Muchacha de los inmensos veranos).

La primera vez que aprende que el mundo es grande y terrible, Nancy tiene doce años. Estrena su vestidito de lana nuevo, y papá golpea a mamá. El corazón se le escurre por las venas como hielo trepando por sus poros. Mamá está molesta con papá desde hace días (aunque Nancy no sabe por qué) y acostumbrarse a la tensión acuchillando al modelo de su familia perfecta ha tenido a la pequeña Nancy apretando sus uñas bien cortadas contra sus pequeñas palmas, la infancia no acostumbrada a tener los temblores del mundo grisáceo. Mamá y papá tienen su primer pelea pero Nancy se olvida por un momento, porque mientras el invierno irrumpe entre los rincones oscuros ella estrena su vestido por primera vez, su rostro de niña buena y perfecta reluciendo con su sonrisa. Cuando baja felizmente por las escaleras de mármol, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, papá golpea a mamá en la mejilla izquierda y en ese momento el mundo entero es sacudido por un silencio sepulcral, el tipo silencio que se oye en las noches de terror o en las tardes sin árboles sacudidos por el viento. Es el llanto tembloroso de mamá el que devuelve a Nancy al mundo real -sus pies flotando en una galaxia fría y sin estrellas por un momento-, y los ojos de papá girando a su dirección la hacen correr hacia el jardín con sus flores bonitas cubiertas por el frío y el cielo gris-azulado siendo una suavidad rasposa contra sus mejillas. Nancy se siente flotar hacia ese azul claro e incluso más allá, entre las estrellas heladas que se ven por las noches violetas. Siente que ha vista una escena más impresionante que en las películas o los cuentos de horror que cuentan a susurros las vecinas alarmadas; los labios y las manos le tiemblan, las rodillas siendo cubiertas por el frío del invierno… mas no llora, y cuando vuelve dentro de la casa luego de horas y horas siendo abrazada por el amable frío, más cálido que el fuego de la chimenea, papá está leyendo el periódico y mamá acomodando la camisa de Mike. Cuando Nancy se queda en el umbral de la puerta, las manos tironeando de su vestidito de lana, mamá le sonríe amablemente con sus hoyuelos sonrojados y besa casualmente a papá en los labios. Pero incluso hoy Nancy recuerda el morado golpeado en su mejilla izquierda.

(Hay algo llamándola desde debajo de la madera).

La primera vez que Nancy se fuerza a cambiarse a sí misma, acaba de cumplir trece años. Es una niña buena y correcta, pero las chicas de su nueva clase no lo son y Nancy está dispuesta a terminar con sus mañanas solitarias en el colegio y las tardes sin amigas con quienes jugar. A la salida de las clases todas las niñas bonitas se escabullen a empujones por detrás de los escombros de la parte abandonada de la escuela y sacan sus cigarrillos que han robado a sus madres o en las tiendas, sus risitas de victoria de niñas rebeldes haciendo sentir a Nancy envidia, que las ha seguido y las puede ver ocultas en el rincón. Cuando roba un simple cigarrillo a su padre mientras él duerme en el sofá, Nancy siente el temblor de su propio esqueleto ante la culpa del crimen inmenso y una rara satisfacción entibiando su garganta. (La pequeña victoria de romperse a sí misma, polvo de estrellas en sus puños temblorosos). A la mañana siguiente se encierra en el baño de la escuela y los deditos torpes siguen las instrucciones mentales que ha tomado. El humo le golpea la tráquea como si una garra amarillenta y oxidada le estuviera raspando la garganta, el sabor cosquilleante bajo la lengua y las lagrimitas pequeñas asomándose mientras la tos interminable la domina. Cuando termina, el cigarro es apagado y olvidado como si fuera un monstruo terrible y Nancy hace todo lo posible por quitar el aroma de la evidencia con caramelos y sacudiendo su nuevo vestido de verano hasta que éste queda arruinado. Vuelve a casa con el corazón enredado en las costillas de infancia olvidada, el terror de ser descubierta, pero mamá le sonríe ingenua y papá no nota su existencia como de costumbre. Nancy experimenta entonces la sensación divina del alivio y el placer de guardar un secreto que nadie más sabe. Hay una emoción que le crece por las venas como agua salada de mar, la adrenalina del miedo, y se duerme mirando a la pared mientras siente que algo la observa cruelmente desde el rincón.

(Hay algo arrastrándose desde el pasillo).

La primera vez que hace una amiga, Nancy tiene catorce años. Bárbara es una muchacha de almendros y tiene las pecas siempre sonrojadas, los hoyuelos bien marcados y la sonrisa de ciruela. Cuando sus ojos se cruzan por primera vez la sonrisa de Bárbara se acentúa más y se le asoma la timidez burbujeante, logrando que Nancy le sonría como respuesta, la timidez alegre zumbando en sus venas. Nancy aprende lo que es sonreír por simplemente querer sonreír. En las tardes ya nadie escucha The Kinks porque ya a nadie les gusta, pero Nancy tiene secretamente un disco guardado que oculta escuchar, mas un día Bárbara tararea con voz desafinada pero bonita una canción de ellos y Nancy encierra su entusiasmo hasta que explota en su sonrisa de muchacha sincera. Bárbara es entonces una balada de rock antigua que se limpia el polvo que ha juntado en su habitación, y Nancy la coloca como un pedestal en su corazón por siempre. Comienzan las tardes de cuchilleo, las noches de carcajadas, las camisas psicodélicas y los vestidos rosas compartidos constantemente. Nancy ya no le teme al latido existente en aquello que se asoma entre las constelaciones, porque Bárbara un día rompe en llanto y desahoga una pequeña tristeza que llevaba guardada en su pecho de ataraxia. Aprende entonces que todo en la vida es agridulce y constante. Nancy la escucha y aprende que también puede desahogar sus más profundos temores y dolores con ella, y hay una amistad entre sus ojos de muchachas rojizas que incluso siglos después sobrevive.

(Hay algo asomándose por la puerta).

Nancy se enamora por primera vez a los quince años. Y no es como si no hubiera tenido sus pómulos de cristal sonrojados por un chico antes, pero Steve Harrington tiene los ojos de ébano y la sonrisa de Vía Láctea. Siempre lo ha visto desde la lejanía (incluso desde la niñez) y notar sus ojos constantemente sobre los suyos le hace conocer por primera vez la sensación monumental del sonrojo y las sonrisitas coquetas mutuas. Experimenta lo que es el no poder dormir por los nervios felices, la excitación del día siguiente, los pómulos rojos enrojecidos ocultos bajo la sábana; su razón de no poder dormir por las noches ya no es por el miedo infantil a los ruidos caminando en la casa, a los arañazos en las paredes, a los recuerdos grisáceos de la infancia. Nancy chorrea amor amor y nada más que amor. Los besos ocultos y las manos entrelazándose bajo los escritorios, las cartas de amor torpes y las risas nerviosas cuando las miradas se encuentran. Hay algo en Steve Harrington que Nancy adora que no es su rebeldía o su imagen de chico popular mentirosa; hay una amabilidad de pan y una euforia verdadera oculta bajo sus pestañas que le hace palpitar el corazón; y su alma pesa lentamente cuando las palabras decepcionadas de Bárbara ("tú no eres esto Nancy, te estás forzando") le ciegan de su propio y pequeño descubrimiento (de un Steve que nunca nadie vio). Mas prefiere aferrarse a las noches sin miedo a los monstruos y las alegrías de las mañanas limpias, Nancy ignora y se deja absorber por la resiliencia de sus días.

(Hay algo sonriéndole desde debajo de la cama).

El día en que el mundo se acaba, Nancy Wheeler tiene dieciséis años. El miedo es sempiterno e inefable. Crece como una flor venenosa por sus venas y le roe los huesos. Escucha al miedo arrastrarse por los árboles por las noches; los fantasmas rasqueteando la tierra, el susurro callado bajo la grava. La angustia escurre su voz y calla los gritos; hay una garra amarilla y oxidada que se enreda en su pelo, murmura palabras que no entiende pero que la hacen llorar. Bárbara tiene la voz de miel y lluvia, aún la puede ver todas las noches con sus ojos hinchados y su mueca de decepción farsante. Los gritos resonando desde la noche desgarradora, el sonido de la piscina con agua ahogando la sangre ajena, aún es protagonista de sus pesadillas. La sensación de ansiedad y de búsqueda ante la desaparición da más terror que un alarido en medio de la noche, que el llanto de los gatos arañados, que el aullido de los lobos desnutridos. Los ojos tímidos y asustado de Jonathan le limpian las telarañas de su corazón y la hacen bajar a tierra (los murmullos burlones en las aceras); Nancy siente el amor naciendo por segunda vez sin dejar que la adrenalina del miedo se detenga. Hay una frustración naciente que ha estado allí desde su infancia, desde su vestidito de lana, mientras toma el revólver en busca de cazar aquello que ha retumbado con sonidos de monstruo vagabundo desde que es pequeña. Bajo la valentía y el enamoramiento estúpido _(Jonathan sosteniendo tu mano y acariciándote los pómulos y los ojos de ébano de Steve y Jonathan su sonrisa es bonita y tentable y Steve y)_, todavía existe su terror universal y antiguo, aquel que la acosa desde que es niña, los fantasmas que se asomaban por las paredes. Nancy ve el mundo terminarse y hay una sensación de vómito creciendo por las arterias.

E incluso escuchar estas mismas palabras, le produce un sentimiento de molestia inmensa.

(Una garra la toma del brazo y-).

**El mar exangüe:**

Hay tres.

Jonathan Byers es invierno grisáceo con los labios cálidos y trae enredada una balada de Queen entre sus labios perezosos que besan lentamente las comisura de los labios y nudillos raspados. Nancy sabe bien esto porque se ha refugiado entre sus brazos por las noches y ha encontrado una calidez parecida al sol asomándose entre las grietas de los astros grises. Conoce bien sus labios temblorosos que le mordisquean tímidamente las cicatrices de niña rebelde y le besan los ojos cerrados para dormirla por las noches.

Y Nancy Wheeler es constelación, el rumor de la lluvia resonando pausadamente sobre la grava de las calles, el silencio arrullador cantando entre las casas y las aceras levemente iluminadas. Jonathan lo sabe bien porque le ha besado la piel rojiza y encontró sus nocturnos íntimos.

Pero-

(no hay dos, hay tres).

Steve Harrington es ese chico encantador que enamora a todos y va desde pequeño inundando las calles con su sonrisa de flores rojas y su piel de petricor. Tiene ósculos invisibles esparcidos por los pómulos y el corazón roto. Desde niño ha tenido las mejillas sonrojadas al ver a Nancy Wheeler con sus risitas de chiquilla buena y se ha enamorado aún más de su mirada furiosa, su cabello desarreglado y sus manos cargando con la pólvora de revólver cazando monstruos espantosos. Y de repente la quiere la quiere la quiere pero Steven está solo y con el corazón roto. Ella se va y él cambia. Steve cambia y consigue un trabajo y se vuelve un chico-niñera y pierde la popularidad que le dio su reputación y-

Steve es un buen chico entonces, siempre lo fue, y tiene la sonrisa de café.

Hay algo así como un llanto ahogándose en su garganta algunas veces también, la tristeza agotada.

Incluso hoy la adrenalina del recuerdo le corre por las venas. Ha aceptado que Hawkins no es el lugar más seguro de todos y que es parecido a un lugar arrancado de una página de libros viejos de horror o de esos cómics que se robaba de las tiendas con el corazón en la garganta. Ha comprendido que su miedo a dormir por las noches de niño no era por los espectros imaginarios con sus expresiones terroríficas, sino más bien todas las calles con sus aceras, el bosque con sus álamos, las tiendas vacías con sus silencios que tienen vida. Steve ya se ha adaptado a esto como si acaso vivir con monstruos es tan natural como llegar tarde a su trabajo todas las mañanas pero-

Hay un recuerdo latiendo bajo su paladar, la primera noche, cuando aún creía tener ganado el corazón de Nancy y corrió hasta la casa de Jonathan Byers a rogar por su perdón _(porque Steve es un chico bueno y no es como si siempre hubo algo en los ojos de Jonathan que le encantaban y). _El miedo fantasmal lamiéndole las arterias cuando vio las expresiones aterradas de ambos, escuchando las paredes romperse y una bestia sacada de un libro de ilustraciones de horror le quitó el alma; fue el momento en que Steve se sintió como aquel niño de seis años que odiaba a su padre y temía el ruido de aquello que se arrastraba desde el jardín hasta su habitación, y pudo ver desde el fondo de las órbitas que Jonathan y Nancy se volvían y sentían lo mismo.

Había algo… algo. En medio de los gritos y comedia negra mientras destrozaban al monstruo fantasmal entre los tres (Steve tomando el bate y golpeando y gritando y sintiéndose más vivo que nunca), y luego el silencio calmo y sepulcral donde un cosquilleo se formaba en sus entrañas y quizás-

(quizás ello lo sintieron también).

Hay algo que Steve buscaba, que esperaba, pero no sucedía. Algo astral y eterno se encendió en el fondo de sus costillas hacia Jonathan y Nancy (incluso la forma de quererla cambió desde ese momento), y es parecido al amor a primera vista pero Steve desecha aquel pensamiento sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. La alegría de muchacho enamorado lo revive cuando Nancy vuelve entre sus brazos, el invierno siendo tibio mientras él le besa la frente y le susurra palabras de cariño improvisadas, y ella sonriéndole como la muchacha bella y taciturna de la que él se enamoró pero-

(Jonathan cabizbajo desapareciendo por las calles mojadas).

Hay algo en sus ojos, y son los ojos de ambos. La inseguridad de Nancy, de que algo falta, algo _no está bien _(como si extrañara a Jonathan también). Steve se calla a sí mismo en el fondo de sus órbitas que hay algo extraño latiendo; creyó que la satisfacción de tener a Nancy entre sus brazos de nuevo calmaría aquel magnetismo inmenso que nació aquella noche en la casa destrozada de Jonathan.

Pero

Hay un vacío. Son Steve y Nancy. Son dos. Y no hay tres.

Entonces una noche Nancy le canta desafinada que no lo quiere, que el enamoramiento que se tienen es estúpido y hay que dejarlo. Y Steve es un chico muy bueno y tiene el corazón roto. Llora en silencio por la falta de amor, muchacho enamoradizo que se enreda entre sus propios hilos. Pero el cielo es áspero y el horror vuelve, las manos sudorosas temblándole nuevamente buscando asesinar a ese peligro que vuelve una y otra vez, el recuerdo empapado de la noche donde aprendió con Nancy y Jonathan que lo fantasmas son reales. Luego de una noche de horror donde Dustin Henderson le arranca carcajadas a ratos, ve a Nancy con la sonrisa curada y verdadera tomando la mano de Jonathan (_y los ojitos grises tan bonitos de él sonríen de verdad también)._

Y son… Jonathan y Nancy. Así, perfectos, encajando. Steve es un buen chico y está sólo y Nancy y Jonathan se murmuran risitas amorosas. Algo nuevo crece dentro de Steve cuando los ve, juntos, el enamoramiento real y mondo entre ellos zumbando sobre sus huesos.

Hay algo. Son Jonathan y Nancy. Son dos. Y no hay tres.

Pero pasan los meses y Jonathan sigue con su cámara vieja entre sus manos de niño radiante, con su sonrisita encantadora y sus ojos de tierra cálida; y Nancy está cada día más bonita con sus labios de cereza y los lunares que se asoman entre su vestidos. Pasan los meses y Steve sigue siendo un buen chico y Jonathan y Nancy van de las manos por las aceras azules.

Hay algo extraño que no extingue (ni siquiera desde su infancia o las fiestas de viernes por las noches); a Steve les gusta verlos juntos, así, sin envidia ni nada, sin un odio infantil naciendo por sus poros. Le gusta lo radiante de ellos dos _(no hay tres), _siente el corazón palpitarle aún cuando su vista tiene sólo a Jonathan en medio, sus baladas de blues tatuadas en su piel y sus ojos empañados de cariño; hay algo en Nancy que lo enamora más que la primera vez que la besó.

Hay algo que le sonroja las mejillas; pero aún así aún hay una pequeña angustia rodeando su sangre.

Piensa que es envidia, que son los celos insuperables y la resignación de estar solo lo que aún le carcome los pensamientos. "_Es que todavía me gusta Nancy", _piensa, "_me gusta Nancy y desearía que en lugar de Jonathan esté yo."_

Mentira.

Un día Jonathan Byers mantiene su mirada con la suya tanto tiempo que sus labios empiezan a temblar. Jonathan siempre es usualmente el tímido que se oculta bajo sus pómulos pero Steve siente el corazón en la garganta, y cuando Jonathan sonríe casualmente Steve no puede evitarlo también. Hay algo en su figura amable tomando la cámara entre sus manos ásperas que le roba el pensamiento y su expresión de nocturnos oscuros. Pero entonces Nancy _(Nancy con sus rizos de niña hermosa y sus manos de heroína, muchacha valiente de las inmensas mañanas de verano) _entra a la tienda también y entrelaza su mano con la de Jonathan, besándole las sonrisas.

Steve mira hacia el otro lado, nervioso, y de repente siente la mirada rojiza de Nancy Wheeler penetrar sobre él. Steve vuelve a mirar hacia ellos y la sensación cae en él como agua salada sobre sus costillas; Nancy lleva la misma sonrisa sonrojada y los ojos brillantes, la misma expresión de muchacha nocturna que le daba en los meses que ellos dos salían juntos (jamás ha de olvidarse de esa sensación salada). Sus comisuras de los labios suben lentamente y de repente Steve también está sonriendoles mutuamente.

Porque son dos, y no hay tres. Y esto Jonathan y Nancy lo saben bien (siempre lo supieron).

Y Nancy quiere que ellos dos sean amigos, que se lleven bien, dice (hay algo de verdad y algo de mentira en ese susurro); Steve quiere adentrarse en su pequeño mundo (donde siempre perteneció, porque son tres y no dos); y Jonathan Byers tiene el corazón hinchado de euforia al amar a dos personas a la vez y ser amado también.

Entonces las tardes silenciosas y las noches susurrantes se llenan de Jonathan, Steve y Nancy. Ya no son dos, sino tres.

Comienzan las tardes donde sin Steve no hay Jonathan y Nancy; donde se escabullen a su lugar de trabajo y lo esperan hasta entrada la madrugada, las baladas de jazz antiguo resonando desde una radio de una casa mientras se asoman los astros en la noche callada y caminan los tres con las manos entrelazadas y las sonrisas enamoradizas.

Comienzan las noches donde Steve afirma de nuevo que Kiss son mejores que The Clash y Jonathan hace una expresión dramática listo a pelearse por sexta vez, y Nancy que los observa desde un costado de la cama comienza a reír a carcajadas limpias, decidiendo por los dos que Led Zeppelin es mejor que cualquiera y ambos terminan besándole la sonrisa de muchacha taciturna.

Y se besan los nocturnos íntimos y se curan las heridas, incluso ya cerradas y extintas. Nancy besa las puntas de los dedos y ellos le besan los lunares, las manos de ambos muchachos encontrándose sobre la alfombra polvorienta. A veces no hay besos pero hay amor amor y nada más que amor. Estar los tres juntos es tan natural como las olas del océano o la nieve sobre las vías de tren cruzando el bosque. Se expanden los astros bajo sus esófagos, las manos bien pegadas y las pieles bien rojas. Y han descubierto poemas desafinados bajo los párpados resecos de Steve y las manos de espuma de mar.

Una tarde se han escabullido en casa de Jonathan de nuevo y Nancy canturrea algo mientras va a buscar algo a otra habitación. John Lennon resuena en volumen bajo en un rincón y Steve siente el corazón latirle violentamente cuando Jonathan posa casualmente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes?-Dice mientras le roza el meñique con el suyo-. Esto aún se siente… no sé.

Jonathan asoma sus ojos perezosos para verle el sonrojo en su pómulos.

-Ya sabes es… raro, se siente raro. Pensé que sólo tenías ojos para Nancy.

De repente Jonathan se contagia la timidez también y juguetea con sus puños lleno de polvo de estrellas.

-Sí, uhm, pero también nos gustas tú.

Steve exhala, riendo, pensando en "_nos"_ y de repente todo en el mundo está bien, sin fantasmas ni monstruos en los porches. Steve se inclina levemente y le besa la comisura de los labios, por primera vez, y Jonathan le sonríe como si aquello fuera algo tan natural como el sol sobre los árboles. Nancy entra de repente a la habitación y su sonrisa de heroína encantadora se agranda cuando los ve así, las manos entrelazadas y los ósculos dibujados sobre la piel. De repente se lanza sobre ambos, su cabeza sobre las piernas de Steve y su cuerpo sobre las de Jonathan, y así sin más rompen en carcajadas.

(Steve es su primer amor

Jonathan el segundo

Ambos -juntos- el tercero).

Y su cariño mutuo es una bonhomía constante.

Piensan entonces que ha valido la pena vivir tantos años en aquella pequeña oscuridad perturbante, tantos años en la incertidumbre, simplemente para vivir aquellos instantes entre sus brazos.

Ahora, Jim Morrison canta una balada alegre desde la radio.

**Trío de cuerdas:**

(Y siempre que están los tres juntos en una habitación, hay ósculos que resuenan débilmente entre las paredes,

besos

que espantan a los monstruos).


End file.
